


Two colliding wishes

by Subaruchan192



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Heartache, Inner Dialogue, Longing, M/M, POV Thanatos (Hades Video Game), POV Zagreus, Pain, Pre-Relationship, Tenderness, Zagreus dies, awakening feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192
Summary: What Zagreus didn’t know, couldn’t know, was what happened after he sunk into the deep nothingness of death. He didn’t know that each time he died, Thanatos appeared in the chamber, his silver hair shining like freshly fallen snow and his golden eyes gleamed sorrowfully.“How many more times?” the God of Death asked as he laid his scythe on the ground. “How many more times must I endure this sight, Zag?”
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Two colliding wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my first fic to the fandom =) I haven't quite finished the game yet, only almost, but this little scene didn't quite leave my head, so I had to write it down. I hope you enjoy =)

Darkness embraced him, coming to him as an old friend, as Zagreus sank to his knees, the speer of a shadow piercing through his chest and his godly blood, beautiful like the ruby embedded into his father’s ring, spilling over the jade green grass of Elysium and the deep, rumbling laughter of the God of the Underworld thundered through his head as his last thought, before his mind slipped away.

It had happened so often that he couldn’t quite remember how many times exactly. He tried to flee, to finally know the truth, only to be thrown back down again into the depths of darkness. It had almost become a trusted ritual, one that felt as if it was never going to end. It had become the story of his life, but at least for once, he was writing it, choosing the words by himself.

Zagreus was aware he was hurting some people he loved. He surely hurt his father with his seek for answers and despite what the colossal king of the Underworld might believe, he loved his father dearly. Zagreus also knew that the wrath of his father wasn’t directed at him personally, but to whatever happened so many years ago. That whatever happened between his mother and him had hurt him so deeply, that he wanted to leave it in the darkness and Zagreus was bringing it back to the surface.

But Hades wasn’t the only one.

Why was it so hard to understand that he wanted to know where he came from? To whom the other half of himself belonged to? Maybe, maybe, one day they would, but he couldn’t allow it to stop him, no matter how much his heart ached, when he heard those words which felt like poison, when he saw the despair and disappointment glowing in their eyes.

It truly strung even though there were so many more supporting him, having kind, warm words of affirmation for him, but those critical ones echoed louder in his head.

Especially Thanatos’ words. They grew up together and had a strong bond. Hearing his words truly was a different kind of stab to his heart.

Though, according to the expression that the personified death carried in his golden eyes, they felt the same to him and maybe the pain inside of him sat even deeper.

What Zagreus didn’t know, _couldn’t know_ , was what happened after he sunk into the deep nothingness of death. He didn’t know that each time he died, Thanatos appeared in the chamber, his silver hair shining like freshly fallen snow and his golden eyes gleamed sorrowfully.

“How many more times?” the God of Death asked as he laid his scythe on the ground. “How many more times must I endure this sight, Zag?”

He floated over to the lifeless body and knelt in the grass. The fading smell of flowers lingered in the warm spring air and a tear of blood dripped from the petal of a dahlia and Thanatos watched it fall, ending in the pitch-black hair of Zagreus.

He reached out and gently stroked the blood from the hair. The red seemed to literally glow against his ashen skin and his eyes darkened.

“How many times do I have to see you lying in your own blood before you finally understand? Until you finally give up the search? How many times do I have to watch you die?”

Gently, he picked him up, cradling the heavy body in his arms and looked sadly down to him.

“I don’t know how many more times I can take it,” he whispered and a dark shadow clouded his eyes, before he pressed a soft, yet pained kiss to the forehead, before resting his own against it, squeezing his eyes shut. “How many times do I have to lose you, before I break?”

Thanatos took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. He couldn’t help himself and tenderly brushed a strand out of Zagreus’ face, reigniting an old spark that had died inside his heart a long time ago.

Or rather it had been frozen for a while and ever since they had run into each other in Elysium it was becoming alive again, awakening feelings which had been asleep and Thanatos didn’t want this to happen, now that Zagreus was about to leave.

It felt like a farewell. At one point, Thanatos would not have to come to pick him up again and to bring him back. He knew, because Zagreus was making progress, coming further and further in his journey and one day soon, he was going to overcome Hades. Thanatos knew it, because he knew how determined Zagreus was.

It was something he had always liked about him; when his red eyes had glowed like an amber of the fiery spirit resting inside him. Most inhabitants of the Underworld said that Zag was lazy, but Thanatos knew better. He absolutely wasn’t. He just hadn’t found the thing which sparked his interest yet, which had given him a purpose, because truth was, he never wanted to overtake his father’s task.

The grass turned dark and died around Thanatos feet as he carried Zagreus back, holding him tight against his chest; just to make sure he wouldn’t drop him.

No matter how many times Zagreus was going to die Thanatos would always bring him home even though it might break his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think of it? I would really like to hear it =) I just loved the relation betrayed between them. You could feel the pain and the strong bond. I just hope I'll unlock the romance in the game =)
> 
> Have a nice day/evening! Subaru


End file.
